


Book 1.3: Andri and Damia

by fandom_yaoi_0804



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_yaoi_0804/pseuds/fandom_yaoi_0804
Summary: In a world full of creatures, there are bound to be some horrible things happening.follow the stories of the creatures that have some interesting stories.....Book 1.3:The story of two people who never disobey their clans





	1. Chapter 1: Andri Aeron (intro)

The Aeron clan. 

The most dangerous clan known. Has been around for generations. Full of black wolf hybrids.

The reason they are feared?

The Aerons are known for their death powers. The members chosen to lead the clan are the ones that have the same powers related to the generations before them. The rest of the clan is made up of the other children that didn't gain the special power but have powers that are strong. 

Now the "defects" are abandoned. Once powers aren't shown to be with them then they are left wherever they were born. Many are killed but the very few that survive live a quiet life.

Today was another day where a new Aeron is born. The clans doctors were rushing around trying to can the mother giving birth. The father was standing next to the hospital bed she was on holding her hand as she gripped it in pain. 

"One more push Mrs. Aeron!"

With one final scream, a baby's cry filled the room. "Its a boy!" The doctor said to her as he handed the baby to a nearby nurse. They cut off the cord and went to clean him.

"I-Is he the one...?"

"We'll see right now hone-"

They were interrupted when the baby screamed while the nurses tried cleaning him. The nurse holding him fell to the ground. Her eyes were a glowing white and her body was rotting. The other nurses quickly backed away from the baby as he laid in the sink, his cries now quiet one the nurse dropped dead. The mother and father stared in shock.

Then the father broke into a smile "he's the one honey...."


	2. Chapter 2: Damia Olwen

The Olwen Clan. 

Live in the tundras. Have been around for five decades. Not as long as the Aeron clan. Full of snow leopards.

They are amongst the top clans. 

And their only dream, like many of the other clans, is to marry into the Aeron clan. Only the clan proven to be strong has the privlage to marry the next heir. The Olwen clan has never entered any of their competitions as they are waiting for the perfect child. 

The Olwen clan is filled with Snow Magic users. The first leader of the clan was an elementalist. So he was able to control all elements. Though all of his powers never passed on to his children. The only one that passed on was the snow element. So every generation got various snow powers. 

The day the Olwen clan will enter the fight to marry an Aeron is when one of their own gains the elementalist powers of the first leader. 

Today another Olwen was being born.  The leader of the clan was with his wife as she gave birth. She was screaming in pain. As the nurses and the leader tried to comfort her. 

She gave one last scream when a quiet cry filled the room. The doctor held up a small baby as one of the nurses cut the cord. "Congratulations Mrs. Olwen. Its A girl...." He carried the small baby to the sink to wash it off. 

The father looked at the baby hoping this was the one. While the doctors were washing her, the water slowly started to freeze. 

Everyone in the room sighed.  
"Sorry sir.... Another snow mage...." The doctor said looking at him. "Its fine.... Guess we'll have to wait again...." The leader said disappointedly.

"Um.... sir?" One of the nurses called out staring at the baby. They all look at her and their eyes widen. 

The once frozen water was melting as a red glow surrounded the baby and green vines sprouted from the water.

Everyone cheered proud of the child. 

"She will be the one!!"


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, the parents knew who the next heir was. They named the boy Andri Aeron. He gained reaper magic like the first leaders of the clan had. They cherished their child and loved him unconditionally. He was perfect.

When he hit the age of five, his training started.

His dad worked him day and night. They sparred constantly Andri always losing. His father had black magic which was another power some Aerons were born with. Even though Andri's reaper powers were way stronger, he didn't know how to use them correctly.

He had short bursts of his powers at random times. When he was sleeping, he would summon an army of skeletons around him. When he sneezed, anyone around him would almost die, when he was startled a puff of toxic smoke would rise from the ground around him. But whenever he actually needed to use them, nothing would happen.

Right now, Andri was thrown back into the side of a house when they were sparring. He coughed trying to breathe again. His father sent an energy blast directly into his chest. His father walked towards him "Come on Andri..... You could do better than that....."

"This..... is no...fair...... I'm barely... five...." Andri panted glaring at his dad.

"And? I was four when your grandfather decided I should start training..."

"But you told me you had control of most of your magic!! When I sleep I summon skeletons for no reason! So they just stand there!!"

"You just need to keep training....I can't wait forever for you to finally get control of your powers. The competitions start in five more years..."

Andri mumbled angrily "why do I need a wife....."

"Because... You need to reproduce and create the next generation of the clan.... It may seem pointless, but you will know better when you're older..."

Andri stood up stumbling slightly. He got into the fighting position his father taught him and glared at said man.

His dad grinned seeing his sun finally stand up for himself "there we go...." He said a black glow starting to surround his hands.

He threw another energy blast at him and this time he avoided it by ducking to the side. His dad mumbled some words under his breath and black light beams began shooting up from the ground. Andri tried his best to avoid them. Jumping from place to place. The final beam grazed his arm leaving a burn mark. Andri hissed at the pain but tried to carry on.

"Finally you're starting to show progress...." his father chuckled. "Now try using your powers...."

Andri growled "you know I can't on demand...."

"Do it..."

"I can't."

"Do. It."

"Stop-"

"Andri--"

"I CAN'T. STOP STOP STOP. I CAN'T-"   
Andri started reapeating those words as his eyes started to emit a black glow to them.

"Yes! Use that Andri!"

"SHUT UP" as he said that his arm darted out and skeleton hands came out of the ground and grabbed the fathers legs. "I'M DONE WITH TRAINING!!" a black beam, kind of like his father's but with a white glow, shot out of his oustretched out and went directly towards his father.

But before it could hit him he came back to his senses and quickly aimed his arm off to the side. The beam shifted and aimed at a tree nearby. Once it hit, the tree started to wilt until it became lifeless.

Andri panted trying to take in what just happened. His father stared at the now dead tree in shock. Andri looked at his hands. He tried focusing on using a small bit of his powers like his father had taught him and this time it worked. A small black mist emitted from his hand and he smiled widely.

"I... I did it...." He said quietly.

"see.... Now with a little more training... You will be able to use all of your powers... And then the next competition will be very interesting as all the other clans will want to have their daughter marry you....." His father patted his head "now let's head home... Your mother should be finished with dinner..." He said and started walking off.

Andri caught up to him still staring at his hands.

He was actually gonna start enjoying these fights.

~~

At dinner, he sat next to his younger siblings as his mom and dad were talking about his training. His siblings talked around him and he only said short replies. But then one of his older sisters spoke up.

"So can me and Adria go to the nearby village?" His sibling Adrianne said to their parents. Adria and Adrianne were the oldest of the his family. They were twins, Adrianne being the older twin by two minutes.

Andri's ears perk up as he tries listening.

"You both know you can't go alone...." His mom says her ears lowering as she spoke calmly. "But we're almost eighteen! We can take care of ourselves!!" Adria pleaded.

"But you are female.... You know that Aerons have an effect on others.... You may be kidnapped for your beauty...." His mother pointed out "You can't go unless you take one of your brothers with you...."

The twins groan "but the last time we did that we got kicked out of the village!"

"Hey! It is not my fault that guy attacked me!" His oldest brother, Adrik, complained.

"You were flirting with his wife!"

"She looked young!!"

Three three siblings ended up in an argument as the others groaned. Adrik was only a year younger then them and always picked fights wroth the twins. He was untrustworthy due to he flirts with any girl he sees.

As they were fighting, their father suddenly interrupted....  
"Why don't you take Andri with you three then.."  
The three siblings then went quiet. They turned to the five year old who sat shocked at his father's words.

".. You say it's dangerous for two seventeen year old girls.... yet you want us to take a five year old for protection...?" Adrianne said not believing this.

"Yes...."

"That makes no sense...."

"Andri has the strongest powers of you all... When needed he can use them as of today.... So I think he's better than anyone else...."

Adrianne sighed "fine... So if we bring Andri and Adrik.... We can go once we're done eating?"

Their mother and father look at each other before nodding.

The twins cheered quietly, Adrik mumbled a quiet "yes!", and Andri stared at everyone shocked.

He was finally able to go to a village....  
  


~~  
  


The siblings were all getting ready to head out. The siblings put on some human like clothing. The sisters were helping each other with their clothing while Adrik waited for them impatiently already ready to go. Andri stayed in his room. He didn't have human clothing. He's never been outside of their territory since he had to learn his powers.

He stared at a wall not know what to do...

He can't go in his clan's clothing do to all of it being made out of armor which would make him stick out.

His ears perked up when his sister Adria walked in "okay! Let's g- why aren't you dressed??"

"I don't have human clothes....."

She sighs "you should've said something! Come on.. I'll give you Adrik's old clothes..." She said walking back out. Andri quickly followed her.

When they were all ready, they walked to the edge of their territory where their father was waiting. They lined up in front of him and went quiet.

Their father looked at them "ready?"  
They all nod in response. He mumbled something under his breath then their wolf ears and tails disappeared.

"Now you know the rules.... Keep an out out for each other..... You may go..."

They all ran Adrianne leading them to the village. Andri tried keeping up with his siblings. He was feeling quite scared. He had never stepped out of the territory so he was scared of everything beyond it.

Once they reached the village they all looked at each other.

"okay... Me and Adria are going to look at the shops.... Adrik, mom gave you a list of things to buy so don't you dare think about doing anything else..... And Andri since its your first time you can just walk around the place...." Adrianne said smiling at her little brother. She handed them each a small device "these are in case any of us get in trouble. Press the small button and it allerts the others... We'll meet up again when the first star appears okay?"

Everyone nods and we split up. Adria and Adrianne go off together, Adrik takes out a list and walks off, and I walk off not knowing where to go exactly.

I end up walking to where some food shops were. Fruit, berries, all sorts of food. But the main one that filled his senses was the pastries. There was a bakery amongst the many shops that interested him. He went closer to it and looked into the windows. He had some money that his parents gave him maybe he could by some. It is a type of foo-

"Excuse me? Would you like something?"

Andri quickly turned around.  
And that's where he met **_him_**


	4. Chapter 4: Damia Olwen

Once she was born, she was treated as a queen. Everyone gave her presents. They saw her as their last chance to marry into the Aeron family. They were lucky when the next heir to lead the Aeron clan was a male. The Aerons alreay set the date for the when the competitions will start.

So far everyone is entering.

All the clans think the new Aeron is perfect. He ended up getting the reaper powers that the stronger Aerons had. So everyone is willing to do anything to help their daughter be the winner and get to marry the strong Aeron.

The Olwens named their daughter Damia. They wanted to give their special little girl a new name unlike their other children. They thought the name would fit once she went into the Aeron clan.

Being praised by the clan can get tiring. They constantly want to talk to you and ask about your training. Your house is filled with gifts they give you for good luck.

Though Damia didn't really like this. Her powers gain her all the attention but Damia is a more quiet girl who doesn't want to talk to anyone. She keeps to herself. But is forced to face the ones who give her the gifts.

She was only four and had already mastered her powers, though her father insisted they keep training until the competition started. At the moment, she was in her room playing with her powers. She had little flames dance around her hands as she laid on the floor. She smiled slightly as she watched the flames.

Though they quickly disappeared when someone knocked on the door and startled her. She groaned and sat up "Come in...."

The door opened and her mother stepped into her room. "Honey.... You know you should be training with your father right now..."

"Why.... i already told you guys I don't need to train anymore..... I'm already awesome enough..."

"Damia... You need to be perfect if you want to win...."

"What if I don't want to win? I don't see the point of getting married to some guy i don't even know after I fight like ten other clans....can't there be a better prize?"

"When you get older you'll understand.... We need this sweetheart.... We've never been able to enter before... You're our one shot at this.... And if you mate with an Aeron all but one of your children will gain a part of your elemental powers.... more Olwens with your gift!"

Damia sighed and stood up "fine.... I just wish I could have a break for once...."

"Well that won't happen until you are living comfortably within the Aeron clan." and with that she walked out. Damia mumbles as she started to undress and change into her coat amor. It sucks living in the tundra. The clan basically making a living on selling animal coats.

She walked out of her room fixing her armor a bit so it'd be somewhat comfortable. She made her way downstairs and snatched some frosted fruit from the kitchen table before walking to the door. She mumbled a quiet goodbye to her older siblings as she walked out.

She made her way to where her and her father usually train as she hummed quietly. She ignored the people who tried greeting her and kept on walking.

She was lost in her own world which is why she didn't see the ice blast that was shot her way. She turned just as it made contact with her left arm and sent her flying. She got the air knocked out of her as she hit the ground. She groaned quietly and tried getting up but had trouble when her left arm just felt numb.

"Always be aware of your surroundings..... That was the first lesson you learned....."

Damia looked up and saw her father stalking towards her with his arms behind his back. "What the fuck....." She growled as she finally sat up.

"This is why you need to keep training...."

"Oh yeah... because some other clan will shoot me with a beam because that's totally not expected...." she rolled her eyes and looked at her arm. It was covered in thick ice from her shoulder to the tip of her fingers. She mumbled angrily and placed her right hand on top of it. Steam started to come out of her hand and the ice started to melt.

After a minute, the ice fully melted and she was stretching her now free arm. She stood up "Are we seriously going to do this today...."

"Until the day of the competition sweetheart...." Her father said his hand already glowing a light blue, ready to shoot another beam.

She growled, her hand starting to glow a red "fine.... But you asked for this...."   
  


~  
  


"Great work today honey!! Now... Can you set me free...?" Her father said. He  had his legs trapped in ice, his hands wrapped by vines, and his body was surrounded by rocks.

Damia dusted herself off "no thank you... I'm going to take a walk...."

"Damia-"

"Have fun... Hopefully mom comes around" Damia waved bye as she started walking off.

"Damia!!!"

She smiles slightly as she continued walking. She walked out of her clan's village and into the woods that surrounded it. The place was usually quiet since other villages were miles away. The Olwen's were known to stand the coldest of temperatures so the clan lived in the coldest spot in the tundra so they could be separated from the other hybrid clans.

Damia always went into the woods when she just needed to get away from her clan. So she went there a lot.

She loved being in the silence. Instead of hearing everyone praise her, the only sound was the crunching of her leather boots in the snow. She loved the feel of snow falling on her hair and face.

She went to her usual tree where she carved her initials into it. She smiled seeing the letters her two year old self did. Her tail flicking behind her.

Then she saw a small yellow light in the corner of her eye.

She looked towards it not being able to see where it was coming from due to the snow falling. Despite A small voice telling her to head back to her own village, she started walking towards the light.

She tried being as quiet as she possibly could just in case anyone else was also making their way towards the light. As she kept walking closer the light kept getting bigger and bigger. Then she found herself standing in front of a log cabin.

She stared at it in shock as many things went thriugh her head.   
_Why is this here?_  
_Who lives here?_  
_How come we've never discovered this?_

As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure making it way towards her. Then she was tackled to the ground. The person held a small knife to her throat. She blinked trying to look at the person and her eyes widened when she finally saw them.

And that's where she met _**her**_.


	5. Chapter 5: Andri Aeron

_"Excuse me? Would you like something?"_

He. Was. **_Beautiful_**.

He had pale pink hair pulled back into a small ponytail, dark red eyes that were behind some black glasses, and pale skin that was covered in what Andri thinks is flour.

He stared at him as he tried breathing again, the air in his lungs disappearing once he saw the other male.

This was a weird feeling.  He suddenly felt nervous. He felt super.... Fluttery... On the inside. He's never felt this way ever in his life.

"Um.... Hello...? Did I-I startle you....?"

"Y-Yeah- I mean no!"

The boy stiffened at the outburst. Andri immediately started regretting that awkward moment.

"I-I mean n-no.... You didn't... I.. Um...was just looking at these.. Pastries...." He said turning back to the window ashamed of his stuttering.

"O-Oh... Well would you like one....?"

"I.... Would.... But I don't know which one... I've actually never had one before...."

"Oh! Well...." The boy walked into the bakery and grabbed one of the desserts that was in the window. He went back out and handed it to Andri "this is one of my favorites... It's a sugar cookie..."

Andri hesitantly took the 'sugar cookie'. He carefully took a bite out of it and his face lit up. He quickly ate the rest of it. The other boy chuckled "I'm guessing you liked it..."

Andri blushed, feeling embarrassed about his actions for the first time. He quickly started taking out some of his pocket money and handed it to him not even looking at how much it was. He shoved it towards the other boy "h-here..."

The boy blinked and shook his head and gently pushed Andri's arm down "no need... Its on the house.."

Andri blushed when the boy's hand was places on his arm. Said boy smiled "My name is Tristan-"

"Perfect-"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"okay...?" Tristan looked at Andri up and down. "Are you from around here? I don't believe I've seen you before...."

"I-I'm from another..village..."

"That explains it... Not many people around here have such wonderful features...." Tristan smiled.

Andri stared at him as he tried processing this. Right now, he is standing in front of the most attractive human being he has ever seen. He is ACTUALLY attracted to someone in the world. But this person was in a human village. He isn't in a clan. Was he allowed to have such feelings for a human?

Well.... He was never told he couldn't....

"Um...." The other boy said breaking him out of his thoughts. He perked up and quickly looked up at the sky. His eyes quickly caught the only glistening star in the sky.

"I have to get going....."

Tristan's face faultered slightly "ah... yeah I understand... You're just a visitor." Andri looks at him, actually feeling quite bad.

"...... I'll visit tomorrow." Andri blurted not even able to process the words until they came out of his mouth. Tristan looked at him, slightly shocked. "O-Oh.... Okay" he smiles shyly "I'll see you tomorrow then...."

Andri just stared at the boy not being  able to say any words. Tristan went back into the bakery leaving Andri alone.  
Andri stared at the bakery's door as a smile made its way onto his face. He had just met the most beautiful specimen in his life.

But now he had to worry about something, how was he gonna visit tomorrow.....

He started making his way back to the entrance of the village while getting lost in his thoughts again. Which meant he bumped into several people as he walked. He muttered a quick apology to them before continuing to ignore his surroundings.

He was brought back to the earth when a hand grabbed his arm. He quickly turned towards the person and sighed out of relief when he saw his sisters Adria and Adrianne.

"You okay lil' bro?" Adria asked patting his head. He nods "where's Adrik...?"

"Ah. He ran back to the base when he angered a lady's father..."  Adria smiled sheepishly.

"Little shit was flirting with the girl.... I told mom he shouldn't have come...." Adrianne growled. "When he called us over I didn't even try to help him...."

Adria patted her sister's back "she didn't let me help either... How come you didn't run over?" She asked both turning to look at him.

Andri stiffened. He was too busy with the pretty boy he met earlier he didn't even notice the like machine alerting him. "U-Um I didn't notice it...."

Adrianne scoffed "you're the one training with dad... I'm pretty sure he already taught you to pay attention to every little thing... "

"Okay....... I was distracted....." He mumbled.

"By what...."

Adria gasped "did you meet someone cute!?" She squealed and shook him by his shoulders. Andri blushed slightly and she squealed louder "you did!!"

"What? Are you serious.... You are the heir of the Aerons and you fall for a human?" Adrianne glared at Andri which quickly disappeared when adria smacked the back of her head "lay off...." Adria growled darkly which actually scared the other two since the girl was never seen like this.

"U-Um... Can we just go now...?" Andri mumbled.

"But you have to tell me about the human!!" Adria whined. Andri whimpered "well I probably won't be able to get close to them...." He mumbled.

The twins look at him with looks of sympathy. They look at each other having a silent conversation until Adrianne sighed and kneeled down to be at the same height level at her brother "....we'll help get mom and dad to let you come back...."

Andri's eyes quickly lit up and he hugged her causing her to stumble slightly. "Thank you....." He mumbled. Adria silently giggled as her sister awkwardly patted his head, not very good at physical interactions. "Yeah its not a problem now get off of me..." Adrianne said pushing her brother off.

He smiled as Adria gave him a light hug. Adrianne smiled softly but quickly hid it with a cough "let's head back...."

Andri nodded and walked into the forest. Adria and Adrianne smiled at each other and followed behind their future leader.


	6. Chapter 6: Damia Olwen

The female that was on top of her, holding a dagger to her throat, was beautiful.

She had long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright red eyes that were harshly glaring at her, long white rabbit ears, and was wearing a white cut off shirt and white jeans, a white cloak covering it all.

"Who are you...." she snarled. Damia couldn't breathe for two reasons. One, because the girl was holding the dagger right against her throat. And two, she was stunning. All Damia could do was stare into those bright red eyes. Though those thoughts were cut short when the dagger was pressed more against her throat.

"Answer... my question.."

"Um.....I.....d..."

"Fine then..." The girl rose the dagger and aimed directly at her throat. Out of reflex she quickly shot an air blast making the girl go flying backwards.  She flew into a tree getting the air knocked out of her lungs once her back made contact with the bark. She fell to the ground and coughed loudly trying to get some air.

Damia stood up and shook off the snow on her clothes "... we got off on the wrong foot... My name is-" she was interrupted by the rabbit girl's war cry as she dove at her, dagger aimed at her chest.

Damia simply leaned to the side just as was about to make contact with her. The girl's eyes widening ass she fell to the floor.

".... for a four year old you are quite murderous...." Damia said in her stotic voice. The girl growled and stood up. Damia's eyes thinned as she sharpened her senses.

With another war cry she repeatedly swung at Damia. Damia just kept side stepping to dodge the attacks occasionally using her arm armor to block.

(For a badass visional have this

  
Yep)

She kept dodging until she started to see the rabbit girl get tired as her swings slowed down slightly. She smirked and kicked her directly in the stomach. The girls eyes widen as she fell to the ground.

She groaned placing a hand on where she was kicked. Damia hummed proudly and walked over to her.

"Are you done now...."

The girl growled but winced when Damia placed her foot where she most likely will get a bruise. "...fine..." She mumbled trying not to move to cause herself more pain.

"Good.... Now as I was just saying... My name is Damia....."

"...Lola...." The rabbit girl growled.

"Well, Lola, you have quite the skills... But you get tired easily....."

'Lola' scoffed "as if your perfect.... You are the same age as me...."

"I actually am trained to be the perfect fighter... So I would at least be better than you....." Damia said stepping off of her and holding out a hand to help up the girl. Lola glared at her but still took the hand wincing as she got up.

Once she was standing upwards, Damia lifted up the rest of the girl's shirt to see was damage was done.

"H-Hey!! What the hell??" Lola yelped a deep blush spreading across her face as she tried slapping Damia's hands away.

"Trying to get a better look at your bruise....." Damia said casually. The bruise was already started to form and was already a dark purple. She dropped her shirt again and tried thinking about how she could heal the purple mark. Lola immediately covered her body, wincing when she pressed her stomach.

Damia looked at the cabin that brought her to meet the girl "do you live here.....?"

"Obviously....... My family is out with my siblings to buy some things and they left me to watch the place....."

"I've never seen anywhere else out here.... Its the coldest place in the tundra...."

"We wanted to be away from everyone else and this place is perfect... So I helped my family by using my powers...."

"And what are they..."

"Weather manipulation.... Only this section of the place is way warmer the everywhere else...."

After she said this, Damia noticed she was right. It wasn't snowing near the house, there were some melted patches of snow on the ground, and it was the first time she actually felt hot in her armor.

"Huh.... We should go inside... I need to see what you people have to put on that bruise....."

"Eh?! You think I'll just let you in--"

"-if you say anything other than lets go inside then I'll give you more bruises......" This immediately shut the rabbit up. Lola mumbled angrily and started walking to the door Damia following behind her.

She opened the door Damia immediately taken aback by the lighting. In her clan village they never had lights like these, only candles.

"Welcome to my house blah blah blah..." Lola mumbled walking to the couch that sat in the middle of the house. Damia looked around at everything quietly closing the door behind her.

"The medical supplies are in that cabinet...." Lola said carefully lying down on the couch. Damia walked over to said cabinet and opened it looking at the items. There were many things that she had never seen. Like orange bottles with small things inside them, a stick with red fluid in it and numbers, and a small metal box with a red cross on it.

"What is this....? Where's your arnica?"

"Ar-what? What is that?"

Damia stared at the girl with a look of disbelief. She walked over to her "really....?"

"Really what? That's all the medical things we have... I've never heard of this "Arnica""

"But that would heal your wound way faster than this stuff...."

Lola scoffed "I'm pretty sure whatever old timey thing you're yapping about can't be better than modern medicine..."

Damia glared at her "I assure you it is...."

"Prove it..."

Damia growled "fine then... Tomorrow I will come back with Arnica and will show you it will heal faster than this worthless medicine..."

"Deal..." Lola growled back. Damia turned around and walked to the door  "until tomorrow then.." With that she walked out. She will prove that rabbit wrong. Damia was always right.

Once the door closed behind her, she finally let a smile fall onto her face. She started walking back to her clan village and couldn't help but think about how tomorrow she was to see the beautiful rabbit girl named Lola once again....


	7. Chapter 7: Andri Aeron

When the three siblings walked through the door they were greeted by their mother. She smiled and hugged the three "welcome back..."

"Is Adrik back...." Adrianne growled.

"Oh yeah... He just ran up to his room..."

"I'll be right back...." Adrianne stomped as she made her way upstairs. Adria laughed nervously and followed after her sister.

Their mother sighed "that boy keeps getting himself in trouble huh...."

Andri smiled and started walking to the stairs. "You're in a good mood.." His mother smiled. "Yep... I actually like going to the village...." He said as he went upstairs. He made his way to his room, too happy to pay attention to the yelling he heard in Adrik's room.

He closed the room door behind him, trying not to wake his other two siblings, whom he shares a room with. He walked over to his bed in the corner of his room. He took off his human clothes leaving him only in some undergarments. He pulled back the sheets and laid down on the bed.

He moved around until he felt comfortable and stared at nothing. All he could think about was a certain pink haired boy...

~  
~

Andri awoke to his siblings laughing "quietly". He slowly opened his eyes seeing the two siblings hovering over him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes "what do you want..." He croaked.

"Who's Tristan?" his brother, Abnus who was a year older than him, snickered. Andri froze.

".....why you ask...."

"Because you were mumbling in your sleep..." His other brother, Adrion who was two years older than him, laughed.

Andri covered his face, embarrassed about his sleeping self's actions. His brothers broke into laughter falling onto the floor.

"S-Shut up!! Don't tell the others!!" Andri yelled at the two, trying to keep his composure.

When their laughs finally died down they answered him "fine fine... W-We won't... Expose you and your "beautiful" girlfriend~" they both teased still laughing as they made their way downstairs.

Andri sighed and sat up. He ran a hand down his face then paused when realized their words.

"...girl friend?"

~  
~

Andri came downstairs in the human clothes he had on yesterday. He went into the kitchen where his older sister and their mom were cleaning up. Adria looks at him and smiled "oh right! Mom, we're going out to the village today.."

"Again..? What for...?"

"We wanted to pick up some food... They had some delicious food there.." Adrianne added.

"Okay, I guess... But you have to get back before your father comes home... I don't want him to get mad... "

"Thanks, mom!" They all hugged her, the girls running up to their room to change. Andri waited for them at the door, actually excited to see the boy who keeps appearing in his thoughts.

When they came back downstairs, they were in the clothes from yesterday Adria with a satchel at her side. Andri looked at them and smiled.

"Ready to go see your 'lover' little bro?" Adria smiled widely. Andri blushed but nodded slightly. Adrianne patted his head and they walked out.

When they made it to the village, Adrianne and Adria were following Andri to meet the human. Andri had a bounce in his step, he couldn't wait to see him again.

He stopped outside the bakery where he met Tristan and looked in through the window. Inside was the boy he was looking for handing a bag of pastries to a woman while smiling brightly. Andri fell in love all over again just by looking at the boy "There!"

 The two sister's look into the shop "Where?"

"Behind the counter!"

"The....boy..?" Adria asked hesitantly. Andri nodded quickly "He's beautiful.."

"Andri what the fuck," Adrianne growled. Andri flinched and Adria immediately tried to explain her words "W-What she means is why..h-him..?"

"Well I don't know but when we met I felt something for him I have never felt before.."

"You shouldn't like him!" Adrianne shouted. "Adrianne....calm down-"

"Calm down?? One of the main wheels we go by is to never fall in love with the same sex!! And 'our future clan leader is already breaking that rule!"

Andri stared at his sister. Should he really not be feeling things for Tristan?

"I'm going home.... you two are on your own for looking for food..." with that, Adrianne walked off leaving her two siblings behind. Adria sighed, hating her sister's reaction to this.

".....I'm sorry about these feelings...."

Adria turned to look at her brother. He was staring into the small bakery, specifically at the pink haired human working behind the counter. She noticed that his eyes actually held emotion, unlike their usual blank stare.

Adria smiled slightly at her brother "You don't need to apologize..."

"Adrianne said-"

"Ignore that grumpy girl... The feelings you have aren't limited to anything... and if those feelings are for that boy then that is that..."

Andri looked at her and smiled slightly "really...?" Adria returned the smile "really...."

"Now go in there and be with him...I'm gonna go find what food we should bring back....and from now on... I'll help you with this new 'boyfriend' of yours~" Adria giggled.

Andri blushed and walked into the bakery. Adria smiles and walked off towards the village food market.

Andri looked around at the bakery until his yellow eyes locked with pink ones. The boy at the counter gave him a soft, kind smile that made Andri's heart flutter the way it did when they first met.

"Hello there again..."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8: Damia Olwen

Damia was in her room creating the usual arnica cream her mother taught her to make. While mixing it she couldn't help but think about a certain feisty rabbit girl.

She set the mixture down and walked out of her room to find something to put it in. She went downstairs and started searching around.

She growled when she couldn't find anything so far. She searched everywhere in the house. Her searching was soon interupted by one out of five of her siblings...

"What are you doing...?" Her older sister asked. She turned to her and sighs "I'm.... just looking for a cream container...."

"What? Why? Creams are only use for medical things..... Did you get hurt when sparring with dad??"

".....yes.. Yeah um I ended up getting this bad bruise and made some cream i could use for it...."

"I have a old container in my room.. I'll be right back!" She quickly ran upstairs.

Damia sighed, feeling slightly guilty for her sister's caring personality. Lumi was the only one of her siblings who is not a complete asshole.

Her sister came back downstairs with a small empty container in her hands. She handed it to her and smiled softly "Here... I hope your body heals quickly and if you need anything else just come ask me..."

Damia hesitantly took the container. "Thanks..." She went back to the stairs reminding herself to give Lumi something as a thank you later on. She went back into her room. She put the cream mixture into the container and put it in her satchel. She put on said satchel and made her way out of the house. Lucky for her, her parents were out checking on everyone in their clan today.  So as long as she is back for dinner then they won't know she was even gone.

She walked the same way she did before that led to her meeting the rabbit girl from yesterday. She followed the same yellow light and ended up at the small cabin.

She walked up to the front door and knocked, hoping the rabbit girl was the one to answer. At first, she didn't hear anything. So she knocked again. Then again. And once more-

Until it slammed open revealing an angry red eyed girl "Who  the fuck-"

"Hello to you too....." Damia smiled. The other girl's angry expression softened when she saw the familiar snow leopard hybrid.

She quickly hid her slight show of weakness and scoffed "whatever...I was wondering when you'd come back..." She walked back to the couch wincing as she sat down.

"Ah.. So you were waiting for me..?" Damia smirked slightly closing the door behind her.

Lulu stumbled with her words "Wha..?! N.. Uh... S-Shut up no I wasn't!!" She said looking away. Damia chuckled and walked over to her sitting beside her.

"How is your bruise..."

"Still hurts like hell...." She grumbled. Damia took out the small container from her satchel "Let me see it.."

Lulu sighed and lifted up her shirt slightly. The place where Damia had kicked her before was now a dark bruise. Damia winced slightly and took opened the container.

"this might be a bit cold..." Damia said scooping up a bit of the cream in her hand. Lulu snickered "You're literally telling me that when we are living in one of the coldest place ever.

Damia chuckled and started spreading the mixture onto her bruise. Lulu winced and  secretly prayed for this to be over.

Once Damia finished she closed the container and wiped off her hands "There... I'll leave you with the rest and now I'll get going..." Damia stood up and walked to the door.

"W-Wait.."

Damia turned to see a slightly flustered Lulu. "You...don't have to leave yet...." She mumbled.

"Why is that..?"

"Well...you're the one that gave me this bruise... now you have to help me until it heals" She huffed.

Damia smiles.

"Okay then.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are just filler ones for the the next ones
> 
> :3


	9. Chapter 9: Andri Aeron

Ever since then, he started meeting up with Tristan more and more.

He would sneak out of his clan's village and run to the human village to meet up with him. Adria kept her word and would help distract her parents from finding out that Andri keeps running off.

They grew closer and out of all his siblings, he trusted her the most.

And right now, He was once again running to see the boy. They have been meeting up together for seven years now and they now always meet at a hill not that far from the human village. Ever since one night they found that hill and just stared at the sky together, they decided to make it their meeting place.

He ran through the trees, easily avoiding every single one of them. He already had gotten used to the route and the obstacles. 

He perked up when he saw the familiar clearing with a small hill in the center. He smiled and slowed down as he made his way up the hill and towards a guy with familiar bright pink hair. The other male turned towards him when he heard footsteps and smiled at Andri.

"There's my wolfy...." Tristan said standing up to greet him. Andri rolled his eyes and smiled "I told you to stop calling me that.."

"Well it's not my fault you are part wolf.." Tristan reached out his arms "Now give me a proper greeting."

Andri's smile widens and he pulled Tristan into his arms. He kisses his head and just loved the familiar warmth.

They both were already used to being lovey with each other. They never really have to go through explaining their feeling towards the other. They both immediately understood and not here they are. Almost teenagers and already have found their one true love.

Tristan pulled away from the hug and looked up at him, still holding Andri's hands. "So how are you..." Tristan smiled. Andri rolled his eyes and flopped onto the grass bringing Tristan down with him. The pink haired boy laughed as he landed next to the other.

"Stop asking so formal..." Andri groaned.

"All I did was ask how you are.." Tristan smiled and flicked his forehead. "Yeah but I always ask you that...because your life is way more interesting than mine.."

"..You just wanna know if I got any confessions today...."

"...okay yeah.." He mumbles.

Tristan laughs "fine.. I actually got quite a few. Five today!"

Andri grumbled in response. Tristan was the most handsome guy in his village. Meaning he got lots of confessions from human girls who fell in love with him either from his looks or his beautiful kindness. Of course he would kindly reject them and explain he was actually seeing someone else. A girl with fairly tanned skin, bright yellow eyes, slightly long hair, and who lived in another village.

Aka, Female Andri. Tristan's village only have female and male relationships. So he just so he won't stand out he described Andri as a female.

A beautiful one at that.

Andri loved hearing how his mate rejected the girls. Sure it was in a kind way, but he still loved thinking about how much Tristan had love him to be able to actually turn down people. Which is quite unexpected due to Tristan's wonderful heart.

Andri buried his face into the nook of the boy's neck. He listened as Tristan explained how the girls confessed and how he turned down all of them.

Tristan sighed as hell started petting Andri's ears. He loved his wolf parts ever since Andri told him he wasn't human. They we're black and grey but they made his eyes stick out more. He adored the way his wolfy looked.

Andri nuzzled his face into his hand. For someone who looks so terrifying, he love being petted.

Tristan smiled and kissed his head. They were always like this. So comfortable and loving with each other.

"I'm gonna miss you...." Andri mumbled into his hand.

"Hm...? What do you mean?"

He sighs "I'm gonna be busy with my family.... I won't be able to come as much.." Andri said holding him closer.

Tristan smiled softly "that's okay love... We can just meet up at sunset.."

"Is that okay? You're human... Don't you need more rest..?"

Tristan chuckles "I'll be okay...." he placed a kiss on his forehead. Andri smiles and held onto the boy.

They stayed there together for hours. Just talking about random things in their heads and cuddling. When they are together Andri doesn't worry about his family or how one day he'll have to marry a girl he doesn't even know. All that mattered was that he was here with his love and nobody was there to pull him away to go train.

Andri noticed that it was getting dark and that he should head back. He pulled away from the pink haired boy and sat up stretching "I should head home.."

Tristan sat up "yeah... It is late..." He said sounding disappointed. Andri turned to him and kissed his forehead "don't worry.... We'll see each other tomorrow..." He smiles.

Tristan smiled back and nodded "okay love....."

Andri stood up "goodbye for now...." He kissed his cheek before walking off. Tristan called out bye to him and lied back down. As Andri walked back he couldn't get the boy out of his head.

  
But something both the boys didn't know..

Was that a certain sister was watching their interaction.   
Not happy one bit.

 


	10. Chapter 10: Damia Olwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter before two huge chapters

 

Like Andri and Tristan, Damia never lost contact with Lulu. They spent time together every day after she is done training with her father.

Sometimes they would train together, Damia would teach her survival lessons, or they would tell each other how their lives have been going.

Even though the two aren't known to actually trust other people, they actually felt comfortable with each other. Damia felt something towards the girl that was new to her. They have been seeing each other for seven years now and she learned to just ignore the new feeling and focus on their hangout sessions.

Which is where she is right now. She's on Lulu's couch partially paying attention to the other girl as she ranted about their recent training session. Damia was just thinking about how she likes how the rabbit girl gets so worked up over losing to Damia, again.

She also likes how her ears twitch when she gets worked up like this. And how her eyes fill with the emotions she was overworked with. And how her small tail twitched when she was excited or proud of something she did...

Damia liked all these things about Lulu.

She liked Lulu

Maybe she even-

"-Are you even listening!?" Damia flinched when she was pulled out of her thoughts.  "hm..?"

Lulu growled and sighed "Ah..I guess I was ranting a lot again... Anyways you better get going..It's getting late..."

Damia looked out one of the windows and realized she was right when she saw the guy turning dark. She stood up and sighed "I guess I should.. Same time tomorrow...?"

"whatever..." Lulu scoffed, which in Lulu's dictionary means 'obviously'. Damia smiled and made her way to the door. She opened it and was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. She went still.

"....d-don't turn around...." Lulu mumbled her arms not letting her go. Damia chuckled and grabbed one of Lulu's hands and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." She pulled out of her grasp and walked out the door. She closed it behind her and let out her breath that she wasn't realizing she was holding. She smiled softly to herself. She made her way back to her village, a little bounce in her step.

What she didn't notice was another snow leopard watching her as she left the small cabin....

 

 


	11. Chapter 11: Andri Aeron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

 

  
It was the next day, and Andri was once again getting ready to see his one true love. He finished changing his clothes and walked out of his room. He went downstairs to greet his family before he left but was confused when he saw no one was in the house.

"...mom..? Dad..?" He called out but got no answer. His ears lowered and he walked out of his house. He made his way through the village seeing everyone doing their usual routine.

He made his way to the edge of the village but then was stopped by his father stepping in front of him.

"And where are you off to..." He said, his voice more gravelly than usual. Andri stiffened his ears immediately lowering "U-Um..."

His father started taking steps towards him "Were you....I don't know.. Going to see someone..."

Andri backed up, trying to keep some distance between them. He glared at him, his yellow eyes darker than before.

 He backed up until he bumped into something. More like someone. He turned around to see his oldest sister and his eyes widen.

"I tried telling you to never see that boy again.." She sighed. Andri stared at her in shock.

"That's right... Your sister here told me about who you've been seeing.... A human boy from the village right..." His father chuckled lowly.

"Da-"

"Shut...up....  You have made a foolish decision as the next heir of this entire village and leader of all the clans.....And this can't go unpunished..."

"T-Then I'll train even more than before..! I'll do the check ups on the village and I will hunt for everyone!!" Andri pleaded. He was terrified of his father and knows his punishment will be horrible.

His other siblings appeared around him. Glaring at him, giving him a disappointing looks, or not looking at him at all. The only person not giving him any of these things was Adria. She was staring at him with a sorry look.

"You know that won't do.... I'm gonna make sure this won't happen again.." Andri's eyes widen and before he could ask what his father had meant his eyes turned black and he disappeared into the shadows of the forest surrounding their village.

His quickly stood up and tried running after him but was stopped by Adrianne stepping in front of him  "You already did enough..."

"He can't hurt him-!"

"He can and will! You are a huge mistake to this whole clan and you deserve this!!"

"I need to save him!"

"You-" She was cut off by her twin sister who ran into her causing her to fly into the bark of a tree. Andri's eyes widen and he looks at Adria.

She had both of her arms hardened into metal and they were crossed over her chest. They were smoking slightly due to the sudden change and impact.

"Go..." Adria mumbled to him.

"Adria-"

"Go! Dad could already be there by now!"

That made Andri stand up and sprint into the forest.

Adria looked at her sister as she stood up growled. She pulled out her dagger and glared at Adria. She also noticed her other siblings closing in around her. She hardened her torso and arms.

"Traitor...." Adrianne growled before running at her sister.

 

  
~

 

  
Andri ran as fast as he could. He even jumped into some shadows of the trees and come out of another one up ahead. He prayed he could get their before his father. He couldn't lose him.

He should've never met that boy. He should've never gone to the village. Maybe if he hadn't then his love wouldn't be in danger at the moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the familiar hill clearing. He ran even faster not caring how his lungs and legs were begging him to slow down.

He saw the pink hair boy sitting on top of the hill and yelled out to him. The boy turned and stood up to greet Andri with a smile.

But before Andri could reach him, his father appeared from Tristan's shadow. Andri's and Tristan's eyes widen as his father picks him up by the necj and holds him out to Andri. Tristan started struggling for air, kicking his legs and clawing at his hands.

Andri tried running to him but tendrils sprouted from the ground and wrapped around his legs. He struggled trying to reach the other boy but couldn't move.

"You never go against your own clan.....and now this is your punishment....." his father's eyes turn fully black and a dark glow appeared in the hand that was holding Tristan's neck that caused him to stiffen.

Tristan's eyes slowly drained of their pinl color to a white. His skin  started losing its lively color. His whole body just started to lose life.

Andri stared at this in horror. He wanted to scream out to Tristan, he wanted to try to stop this. But he couldn't. His body was in shock.

Soon his dad dropped Tristan's body who fell limp. All life was drained from the boy he loved.

The tendrils let go of Andri's legs and he fell to his knees. He stared at the body with wide eyes. He felt tears form in his eyes as he couldn't find anything to say or do.

His dad walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Darkness consumed them and they were soon back at the village. Andri stayed silent but was brought out of his trance when he saw his siblings.

They were holding Adria with her hands behind her back. She was on her knees her face and body bruised and beaten. She stared at the floor as their father made his way towards her.

"She's the one who helped him.....?"

Adrianne nodded slightly as she stepped forward "yes sir......"

He kneeled down to eye level with Adria and made her lookat him.   
"This clan wants no business with traitors who dare to mess with the heir of the clans..... Therefore you do not belong here....."

She growled softly and he stood up. He looked at Adrianne "you know what to do....."

She glanced at Adria "but sir-"

"Do you wish to share the same fate...."

"..... no.. sir..."

"Then I suppose you better get on with it....." He said backing away from Adria. Adrianne took his place in front of her and gripped her sword's handle as she pulled it out...

"..... Adria Aeron..... You have committed the crime of Interfering with the Aeron clan's leader's arrangements for the next heir..... This crime..... is punishable by death.... so the rest of the clans does not get any of the same horrible ideas as you... Do you have any final sayings..." Adrianne said her voice wavering.

"Wait she didn't mean-" Andri said trying to stop this but was interrupted by the sibling who tried helping him.

"Its okay Andri....... My final words.... Is that i regret nothing i have done...." She said glaring at her twin sister.

"Then this is goodbye my sister...." Adrianne said as she raised her sword, her eyes never leaving Adria's. Adrianne closed her eyes and brought her sword down onto Adria's back, piercing straight through her heart and out her chest.

Blood dribbled from Adria's mouth as she coughed a couple of times before falling to the floor lying still. The rest of the siblings watched in horror. Some were sobbing, some looked away from the sight, and others stared at their now deceased sister not knowing what to do.

Adrianne fell to her knees and started sobbing. She cried into her hands in front of Adria's body.

Andri couldn't move.

Their father stepped forward "I hope you've all learned a lesson.... Ever step out of place again... And you'll end up like her.... Understand.."

Their siblings nodded slightly and they all made their way back home except Adrianne and Andri.

Adrianne finally stood up and stared at the floor "..... this is all your fault....." She mumbled.

"Adri-"

"You had to drag us into this...... You... are no leader....." She glared at him with her watery eyes and walked off towards their home.

Andri went quiet and looked at his sister's body. He went over to her and kneeled down beside her.  
He pulled out the sword from her body and picked her up.

He made his way back towards the familiar hill where his lover's body was.   
He set her down beside him and started digging. He stayed silent the whole time as the sun started to set.

By the time he finished the sun was already a gradient of pinks oranges and blues. He had dug two large holes and went back to the bodies.

He picked up Adria and set her down in the left gave. He pushed the dirt back into the hole. Then went back to Tristan and stared at his body..

He stared at how lifeless he looked. How he could never smile at him again. How the warmth from his body was now gone. How he could no longer shower him with his love.   
How he could never feel the emotion "love" ever again.

He picked him up and walked over to the second gave. He carefully set him down in it and looked at him one last time. He felt tears sting in his eyes and he bent down to lay a gentle kiss one last time on Tristan's forehead.

He filled in the grave and stared at the both of them. He kneeled down in front of them and let the tears pour. He screamed as he cried. Letting out all of his pain as he had lost the only two people he had ever cared about.

He didn't notice both of their spirits standing behind him as they watch him cry his heart out. Tristan's ghost walked over to him and hugged him even though he knew he wouldn't feel it.

And those were the last emotions he had ever felt....

Pain and heartache

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry while making this :'3


End file.
